rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaden Nightsaber
Biography Early Life Jaden Nightsaber was born on the planet Circarpous V in 3,986 BBY to the name of Sarpedon. He was found by Master Vandar of the Dantooine Enclave. He was taken to be trained as a Jedi. From Dantooine he was taken to Coruscant to be trained there. He grew up with no knowledge of his real name, parents or his home planet. The Padawan After many years as a Jedi Knight Jaden has still not trained a Padawan. The Council keeps reminding him that he must share his knowledge of the Jedi and the Force to others. So after almost giving up on training a Padawan he finds a young boy that he likes. With much content the Council approves of them and they begin their training. First Jaden takes the boy to Ragoon VI to begin his training. There they encounter a Sith who manages to convert his Padawan. His Padawan runs away to be trained as a Sith. Jaden stays on Ragoon VI to meditate on this. Some time later the Sith and his former Padawan return to kill Jaden. But Jaden's experience proves to much for the duo and with no outlook his former Padawan dies in the battle. With grief filling him Jaden is forced to return to the Council to report this. The Council is saddened by this but must move on and so must Jaden. They inform Jaden that he is to be assigned to a mission investigating a new planet recently found with a new species. The Mission That Changed It All After the loss of his Padawan the Jedi Council sends Jaden on a mission to make peace with a new planet discovered. It was supposed to be a quick mission but the Sith interfered. Jaden was knocked out and the speices on the planet aided him back to health. After he was in full health again Jaden was taken in by the tribe and trained in their ways of the Force. While Jaden was training there he became close with the tribe's Grand Master. Grand Master Corvinous. Jaden spent much time with him training. During this time his entire view on the Jedi changed. After his training with Master Corvinous was finished he would return to the Jedi Council to announce his leave. The Fallen Angel Jaden calls the Council together to announce to them that he is leaving the Jedi. He goes to visit the Library for information about his past. Jaden wishes to seek his homeworld and family. He discovers he was born on Circarpous V so he takes his ship and heads there. There he finds a small village after a minor crash into the forest. There he tries to find someone that will help him but they all speak a different dilect and don't understand basic. A young Mandalorian named Orophin directs him where to go. He is to see the man up on the mountian. After fighting a short battle with the man Jaden is allowed to ask whatever he wishes. It turns out that this man is his father. His father is overwhelmed and gives him a gift. A lightsaber he handcrafted. Down in the village the Mandalorians are laying waste to it. Jaden senses this and and goes down into the village to find that the young Mandalorian has a part of this. Jaden manages to get rid of them without his lightsaber. When he returns to his father he finds a Sith there who has been trailing him. Both Jaden and his father take care of the Sith. Then his father dies in peace after seeing his son again. Jaden seals off his grave and leaves the planet and his past behind. Jaden returns to the Temple on Coruscant to see if he can get any followers with him and also much needed items. He is stopped by the Gatemasters and decides that it is best to leave. Going into a lower city cantina Jaden finds out that he is being followed. This man's name is Dakoth. Dakoth, a long time friend of Jaden's, says he supports Jaden's cause and wishes to help him. But really the Council has sent him to spy on Jaden's actions. They leave to find a planet to gather goods and set up. Jaden's ship, The Eagle's Eye, crashes on an unknown planet. They find a temple there but must fight off a strange race and their Elder. Jaden does battle with the Elder and is aided by a vision. Jaden walks to the top of the Temple to claim it for Master Corvinous. Appearences *The Padawan *The Mission That Changed It All *The Fallen Angel N N N N